Completamente Enamorados
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: SongFic PostHogwarts. El título dice casi todo...Espero que les guste :D


Hola!, espero que todos estén bien . Aquí les traigo otro SongFic, espero que sea de su agrado.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… son de JKRowling y la Warner BROS (por desgracia, porque si fueran míos, Harry y Herms estarían juntos hace mucho!!!). La canción es de Chayanne, es hermosa!.

Va dedicado a mi novio, mis mejores amigos, los que me han ido dejando Reviews en mis anteriores FanFics y todos los seguidores de esta hermosa pareja XD.

Lo que está en _cursiva_ es la letra de la canción.

**Completamente Enamorados**

En una solitaria y callada, debido a la hora, calle de Londres, estaba una pareja de jóvenes caminando agarrados de la mano, bajo la luz de la luna y unas cuantas estrellas. Él era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y, en la frente, una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su acompañante no era tan alta como él, pero tampoco era bajita, tenía una hermosa figura, el cabello y los ojos castaños. Conversaban, reían y de cuando en cuando, se daban miraditas de esas que sólo los realmente enamorados se dan.

_Colgados, enamorados._

_Aquí estamos como dos perros sin dueño._

_Esta noche es imposible tener sueño…_

-Hermione… - la llamó el chico.

-Si, Harry? – dijo la castaña.

-La noche está hermosa, no lo crees? – preguntó abrazándola por la espalda y posando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella.

-Sí, está preciosa, amor – respondió ella tomando las manos de él entra las suyas y ladeando su cabeza para que quede junto a la de él.

-Aja, pero no tanto como tú – dijo mirándola y ella sonrió sonrojada.

-Ni como tú – dijo volteándose y poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, mientras él rodeaba la cintura de ella con los suyos. Tras mirarse unos segundos, cerraron los ojos y se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

_Pegados en plena calle_

_Parecemos como dos recién casados,_

_Cuando todos los amigos se han largado cansados…_

El beso se fue intensificando.

-Te Amo! – le dijo él entre besos.

-Yo también Te Amo, Harry! – le dijo ella, también entre besos.

-Me pregunto qué sabor tendrán su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, toda ella, seguro que son igual o más sabrosos que sus labios – pensaba mientras sentía como ella posaba sus femeninas manos en su caja toráxico.

-Sus pectorales son tan firmes, cómo serán sin ropa?, de hecho que mucho mejor – se preguntaba ella y sintió que él introducía sus manos debajo de su blusa.

_Completamente enamorados_

_Alucinando con nosotros dos._

_Sintiendo morbo por primera vez._

_Y por primera vez tocándonos._

Sin dejar de besarse, entraron al bosque que estaba a su costado. Cuando sintieron que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad, él la tomó en brazos para depositarla delicadamente en su saco que había colocado sobre el suelo, y después besar su cuello, mientras ella suspiraba y revolvía su ya desordenado cabello. Comenzaron a desvestirse, siempre con delicadeza y calma, deleitándose con cada uno de sus descubrimientos, besando y acariciando cada milímetro de sus cuerpos. Después de todo, tiempo tenían de sobra, toda la eternidad para ser exactos.

_Completamente enamorados_

_Como borrachos yo no sé de qué_

_Entre las sombras de los árboles,_

_Nos desvestimos para amarnos bien._

-Eres hermosa, Herms y Te Amo como nunca amé a nadie y sé que nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti – dijo con voz ronca, momento antes de hacerse uno.

-Tú también eres mi único y verdadero amor, Harry – le dijo ella sinceramente y sonrió.

-Estás segura de querer hacer esto?, no dejaré de amarte ni un poquito si no lo hacemos… sólo no quiero que te sientas presionada. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea porque nos estemos dejando llevar o algo por el estilo, sino porque ambos lo deseemos. Y si tú me pides que me detenga, lo haré – le dijo y por toda respuesta, recibió un beso en los labios de una sonriente Hermione. Supo que ella quería que continuaran, así que entró lentamente en ella y se hicieron uno, como máxima expresión de su infinito amor.

_Para amarnos bien, amarnos bien_

_Amarnos bien, amarnos bien compenetrados_

_Estamos enamorados._

Recostados frente a frente, con la luz de la luna rozando sus espaldas, él posó su mano en la cintura de ella y ella, la suya en el pecho de él. Estaba riendo al recordar cosas graciosas de su adolescencia. En determinado momento, ella se puso la camisa de él y él, siguiendo su juego, se puso la falda de ella, ambos rieron al verse así.

-Soy la mujer más feliz del Mundo por tenerte a mi lado – le dijo sonriendo.

-Y Yo, el hombre más feliz del Universo, Herms. Te Amo!!!- dijo contento.

-Yo también Te Amo!!! – contestó ella.

_Matados de tanta risa _

_Con la luna resbalando por la espalda_

_Tú te pones mi camisa, yo tu falda._

_Felices._

_Completamente enamorados_

_Alucinando con nosotros dos._

_Sintiendo morbo por primera vez._

_Y por primera vez tocándonos._

_Completamente enamorados_

_Como borrachos yo no sé de qué_

_Entre las sombras de los árboles,_

_Nos desvestimos para amarnos bien._

_Para amarnos bien, amarnos bien_

_Amarnos bien, amarnos bien compenetrados_

_Estamos enamorados._

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen Review's, por favor.

Saludos y cuidense!.

♥ClaU♥.


End file.
